During the past year we have contructed a combined x-ray and MRI interventional suite for clinical and animal research, including a custom image-reconstruction and guidance system. We have demonstrated non-toxic labeling of adult-derived stem cells and serial in-vivo surveillance of injected stem cells into the myocardium of swine using MRI. We have demonstrated direct fluoroscopic MRI targeted delivery of adult-derived stem cells into the borders of myocardial infarctions in swine. We have begun investigation of other interventional MRI applications including aortic aneurysm endograft therapy using fluoroscopic MRI. We have tested the safety of intravascular MRI in human research subjects. Studies are underway to test and develop other novel applications of fluoroscopic MRI, including cardiac valve repair and recanalization of total vascular occlusions. Finally we have begun preparation for two human research trials. One will test the safety and provisional efficacy of parenteral allogeneic adult-derived stem cell therapy for subjects recovering from a myocardial infarction. Another will test the safety and provisional efficacy of novel transcriptional regulatory factor to induce therapeutic angiogenesis, as assessed using MRI.